Angels and Demons: Prophecy
by violentincest
Summary: Ciel is an angel that has fallen into hell because of an injured wing. Sebastian follows him and together the two are destined to fulfill a prophecy, but their are two people who do not want to see this prophecy set in motion.
1. Prolouge

A/N: Okay, so this story is going to be a couple of chapters long. I am not sure how long because I just have the basic plot down. Basically, I am writing this story as I go and I am hoping that it will turn out well or that I will even finish it at all (I will try) if not I will just have my beta/ my bestie kick my ass until I do haha....I love you and thanks for betaing my story and my last once since I forgot to credit you...you are the bomb diggity now onto the actual story.....

Also the story obviously takes a different route not really having anything to do with the actual story plot itself. Ciel is not human at all in my story and has never made a deal with Sebastian. Since the story is so different from the original the characters are mostly going to be OOC, so if you do not like that and would rather the characters act how they intended do not read. Also I do not really know all the details I am going to put into my stories so I have not picked all of the warnings/descriptions that we have to put up here ( f your reading on don't worry about this part) so if things change I will update the warnings.

Thank You and enjoy.  
Also I love criticism both good and bad and would also like to hear your ideas since I am writing for you, the readers. So feel free to leave me reviews and be as detailed as you like in both positive and negative aspects.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Prologue**

Ciel Phantomhive, an angel, for at least three years now, was flying over Hell. While the angels and demons had not feuded in many years, God still liked reports on the happenings in the world down under from time to time. These reports happened at least once or twice a year. This, however, is the first time Ciel was called upon for this duty. He was captivated by the scenery that constituted Hell. He had always imagined it would be a place engulfed in flames, but to quite the contrary, it was far from it.

The sky was such a deep shade of blue, that to the inhabitants below it probably appeared black. The clouds were long, thin, and wispy. Their red tint brought a beautiful contrast to the sky's dark tone. Ciel chalked the color of the clouds up to the fact that the inhabitants below needed some form of light since the sky was dark and there was no sun to be found. It made flying and traveling this plane possible. The land was barren for as far as Ciel could see. With only rocks, dust and the occasional hill thrown in Ciel assumed life here wouldn't be that pleasant. They were no trees to be found not even the tiniest hint of vegetation. With this kind of environment, it seemed the only live forms fit to survive in this world were demons. The ground was littered with hole. They were probably used as underground entrances to the homes of some demons or maybe even caves. It was hard to tell from up here. Though it did not look as horrible as Ciel had imagined; he still would not want to live here. Even this high up he could still hear the faint screams of souls being tortured.

Ciel gathered all of the information he felt necessary to please God. Everything here, in Hell, looked...well, it looked peaceful. Being that it was in fact Hell. Nothing had seemed out of the ordinary from the reports of others that he had read beforehand. Everything seemed to be as orderly as it could get. Ready to return home, Ciel turned around to fly back the direction he had come, when all of a sudden a loud, rumbling sound came from the sky. Knowing this sound all too well, Ciel quickened his pace. He did not wish to get stuck in a thunder storm down here. If the rain became too much and obstructed his view, he would have to find a safe spot to land. That of which was highly unlikely, because in Hell, there were demons everywhere and not one of them would pass up the chance to sink their fangs or claws into his celestial body. This was going to prove difficult. Flapping his wings as fast as he could, Ciel started to mumble a prayer: "Father, please let m-"

Ciel's prayer was suddenly cut short by a bolt of lightning striking his wing. Right away his wing caught fire, his white feathers singed and burned away at a rather alarming rate. Flapping his wings to extinguish the fire proved futile and landing in Hell seemed inevitable. This was turning into a serious problem; he didn't want to land in Hell!! Ciel began his descent down to land, but at the alarming rate his wing was deteriorating he could not steady himself. He soon began falling to the ground to fast for a proper landing. Crash landing with a loud BOOM! Ciel blacked out for what felt like a couple of minutes. When he came too he shook his head to clear his blurred vision. Upon turning his head to inspect his injured wing, he came face to face with an enormous seven foot tall red demon. He was grotesque; covered head to toe in blisters, which oozed puss with every breath he took. Not being able to fly away from the demon put Ciel at a horrible disadvantage. Unable to defend himself he did the only thing he could.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!"  
Scream.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay Chapter 1...which is done a lot sooner than I expected....I guess because I am out of school and have not started work yet. When I do I don't know how long in between each chapter it is going to be. Also my summer house has no internet so I'll have to update from a place with wii-fi but for now I'll try to turn out as many as I can before writers block hits me.

Please let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I am sorry if the chapters are short because I am writing this as I go, and just typing whatever comes to mind. So bear with me.

Enjoy!

And once again thanks to my beta Ryo, my biffie and partner in crime.

Chapter 1

"Shut up!" the demon growled lifting Ciel up with his gigantic hands. "That sound is so irritating!"

"I like my meals silent, and still." The demon mused as he continued to squeeze him tightly.  
Ciel ceased his struggling when the hand about his chest became to tight. He could feel his breathing being cut short, screaming was out of the question. Closing his eyes, he unwillingly awaited for the demons vicious attack. He could imagine the demon's claws ripping his limbs clean from his body as his sharp teeth sank into his flesh, eating him alive. The pain he would endure! No, now isn't the time to be thinking about this.

"Oh God," Ciel thought. "Please let my death be quick and painless." He could feel himself being lifted up, probably towards the demon's mouth. "And please let me....wait," he paused "he was already dead...could he go back to heaven? Where would he go? What would happen to him? Would he be stuck in this demon's stomach forever, his soul cursed to live in pain, darkness, and silence? OH PLEASE GOD DON'T LET HIM EAT ME!!!!!" Mustering his final breath Ciel managed to scream again, louder this time. "HELPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEE!!!!"

"What is going on here?" A smooth voice called out from behind the demon, Ciel could barely hear him over his own screaming. "Cresil, what do you think you're doing?"

"Eating?" the demon replied, and Ciel could feel him shrugging.

"I do not think so, Cresil. You are trespassing on my land; therefore, your prey belongs to me. Release him."

"But, I found him fair and square Mal-"

"NOW!" the mysterious demon demanded, voice booming. "Or would you rather fight me for him? I would find it most enjoyable to kick your ass any day."

Shaking in anger, the demon released his hold and let Ciel drop to the ground. Ciel screeched, startled, as two arms caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Now leave Cresil. Get off of my property and I better not catch you hunting here again, or you'll wish you hadn't."

"If you weren't one of his favorites, you'd be sorry!" Cresil growled.

Ignoring his comment the second demon turned around and started to walk towards his house.

"Thank you." Ciel said as he now took the time to look at his savior. He came face to face with a body that appeared to be covered in black feathers, but before he could get a better look at him or his face the demon's body began shifting. When Ciel looked up he was met with what looked like a human. He smiled down at Ciel, his black hair loosely hung about his face, and his red eyes glowed

"I did not want to scare you with my true identity." He said, carrying the angel into his house. The house seemed to be set in a cave underground. The staircase that led to the house seemed to go on forever. His house must have been located deep underground. When they finally arrived, Ciel was surprised not only at how big the cave was compared to outside, but also how clean it was. The room that they had entered was a living room. It had a couch, a few chairs and a television. The living room looked like it led into a tiny kitchen, and beyond that was probably a bathroom and a bedroom. The demon's house appeared to be like any other normal house you would come across on Earth. Wasn't this supposed to be Hell? Weren't they supposed to be tortured for all of the sins that they committed in their former lives? Why did he have a television and a comfortable looking house.

Throwing him on couch, unceremoniously, the demon repeated himself, obviously annoyed, "Are you listening to me? What are you doing here?" Ciel had been so distracted at the demon's decor he must have missed him speaking to him.

"I...I was flying up ahead and my wing was struck by lightning." Ciel said, remembering the damage that was done to his wing he turned to asses it. He winced inwardly at the condition his wing was in. The majority of the upper part of his wing was burned away, and what was still there was scorched, black, and torn. "That's not going to heal anytime soon." Ciel murmured.

"Then you can stay here."

"Really?! Oh thank you Mr....?" Ciel replied, ending with a question.

"A disgusting being like yourself does not deserve to know my real name, it would be insulting. You may call me..." He paused. "Sebastian."

"But..." Ciel said frowning. "If you find me so repulsive why are you letting me stay here? Why did you bother to save me?"

"Because Cresil pisses me off. He is a pitiful excuse for a demon. A lazy good for nothing! Cresil neglects his duty to torture souls. Furthermore, he slacks off and refuses to even hunt for his food! You were on my property. I will not hand food over to that inattentive, trifling fool. Plus," Sebastian said with a smirk. "I've never eaten an angel before, and I am curious as to how one tastes. When you are healed I will finally have a meal worth chasing. I am quite looking forward to it. But for now, if you remain here you are under my protection and I will not let any harm befall you. You are mine." the demon concluded. As he made his way out of the room he turned back to look at Ciel; a malicious gleam in his eye.  
"Enjoy your time in Hell, angel." 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kuroshitsuji related. They belong to the creators. I do own the idea to this story though. In this chapter I write about the nine layers of hell. This is taken from Dante s inferno. I do not own this either. If you go to Google and type in layers of hell you can find a virtual tour of the nine layers. It is quite interesting.

Authors Note: Holy crapola the second chapter that s like three chapters in a week, go me! Anyway I typed out a rough outline for the whole story so I should be able to type it up on a regular basis, but I am also working on typing up my original screenplays and put them on hiatus to start this story so I might split my time between writing the two.

Also the name s I am choosing for each demon are real fictional demons, and their personalities are based off of them. Even Sebastian s name is based off of a real demon so if you re interested you can try to figure it out the first three letters of his name were in the last chapter.

And thanks once again to my beta who I am trying to get to write her own story and put up here but she is not listening to me I might have to torture her. If she writes one I ll let you know and please check it out.

Once again enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________

Chapter 2

Gulping at the look in Sebastian s eyes, Ciel shivered. However, it was not only from the promise of death but from his rain soaked body.

Uh ummm .Sebastian? Ciel mumbled quietly.

What? the demon asked clearly annoyed.

Do you do you maybe have some clothes that I can borrow? I m quite cold if it wouldn t be too much trouble I mean.

Sebastian looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time. His eyes trailed from Ciel s head to toe. The angel looked to be no more than 12 or 13. He had short blue-ish black hair. But what held Sebastian s interest the most was the boy s azure blue eyes, they were the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. The demon couldn t remember the last time he d seen eyes a different color other then red, yellow, black, or white. Making his way further down the boy s body he saw that his white robe was soaked through. The material was sticking to his chest and he could see how skinny the boy truly was under his clothes. Covering his lower half he wore a small pair of white tight shorts. He was short at least half of his own height. Looking back up to Ciel s face he noticed the boy s lips turning blue. He must be freezing; he could barely stop shivering before the demons eyes.

Hold on a moment, the demon said. I ll go look. He didn t want his angel freezing to death. That would be a waste. He entered his bedroom. The room had a large bed with red silk sheets and a lamp on a stand positioned next to it. His demonic eye sight allowed him the ability to see in the dark, but this bit of light did help out. Furthermore, his body did not require sleep because his energy was restored by consuming souls, but he enjoyed sleeping. It was relaxing. It was the only thing that he could recall he did from his life before he was a demon, but that was over 200 years ago. Sebastian walked over to his only dresser. Inside were clothes that he used when he had work to do on earth. Digging through the limited amount of clothes he had; he found a long black t-shirt. Bringing it out to the living room, he threw it at the angel. Here angel.

Thank you. Ciel replied catching it. By the way my name is Ciel.

I don t care what your name is. Now dress before you freeze.

Ciel just stood there gapping at him.

What now? Sebastian growled.

Um where should I change?

You can go in there. He said pointing in the direction of the bedroom. You hungry? he asked before Ciel could go change.

Yes, I am if you do not mind. Thank you Sebastian.

Whatever. The demon said stalking to the kitchen.

Ciel entered the bedroom. He glanced around the bedroom quickly; which was easy since it was practically bare. Removing his rain soaked robe he folded it and placed it on the dresser. He changed into the T-shirt that was so big it hung just below the knees. Turning to look back at the bed he noted how comfortable and inviting it looked. Ciel crossed the room to the bed and gently ran his fingers over the sheets. Silk? In Hell? I ll have to ask Sebastian why he has such luxuries here. The sheets were so soft and he was tired maybe he could just close his eyes for a little while. Surely Sebastian wouldn t mind. Climbing into the bed he laid down. Right when his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Ciel? Sebastian called. Where did that damn angel go? He hadn t seen him since he had left for the bedroom to get changed. Upon entering the room he saw Ciel sound asleep on his bed. That was his bed and there was no way in hell he was going to be kicked out of it. Aggravated, he stalked over to the bed to pick Ciel up and throw him on the couch, but as he got closer he paused. Ciel was nuzzling his pillow, his lips parted, snoring softly. He looked so peaceful. Sebastian could not recall the last time he had seen something so serene. Intrigued, he decided to let Ciel sleep. Sebastian turned on his heel and left the room heading back to the kitchen to eat. Afterwards, he passed the rest of his evening watching television till sleep took him, and he fell asleep on the couch.

The next morning Ciel woke up with his wing aching and his stomach growling. Stretching, he sighed and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he remembered where exactly he was and wasn t to thrilled about crossing paths with Sebastian. Unfortunately, he found the demon sitting in the kitchen eating.

Good morning. Ciel said.

Hmm. The demon replied. Are you hungry?

Starved.

Sebastian rose up from his chair and retrieved something from the fridge. Ciel pondered what he would be given, he could eat anything. As Sebastian threw a piece of rare meat on a plate and placed it in front of him. Well not anything. That looked disgusting.

Something wrong with what I gave you? Sebastian asked annoyed.

I am a vegetarian.

Well, you can either eat meat or starve. It is your choice. There is no vegetation here.

Well Ciel said pondering his options. Can I at least have it cooked so it doesn t look like I m eating a live animal?

Growing more agitated with each passing moment, Sebastian got up and threw the piece of meat in the oven. Fifteen minutes later he took it out and threw it in the angel s face. Here, enjoy. He said sarcastically.

Ciel ate quietly; head bowed. When he was finished he sat there staring at Sebastian.

What now?

What s that? Ciel asked pointing to the red circle design on Sebastian s hand.

None of your business. He said bluntly.

Well, I think, if we are going to be living together for a while, we should at the very least be able to talk to one another or this is going to be an awkward few weeks.

Fine. He said not wanting to listen to the angel badger him.

I do not know what this is. I have had it since I became a demon, and no one has explained it to me. Lucifer said that I would find out in time. Shrugging he continued. 200 years later I still have no clue.

Wow! You re 200!?! That s old!

And what are you? Twelve? You should respect your elders, angel.

Actually I died when I was twelve. I am now fifteen. He said proudly.

That does not matter. I am still your elder, and I can kill you with a flick of my wrist. You should respect me.

Sorry Ciel murmured. Hey? Isn t this supposed to be Hell? How come you have silk sheets, a television, and a nice house?

Not that it s any of your concern, but I am no longer a tortured soul. When I first became a demon there were only nine layers of hell but Lucifer created a tenth one about one hundred years ago.

Oh what are the layers?

Don t you know anything? Sebastian sighed. He was feeling put out more and more by the minute. Fine, I suppose if you are going to be living here you need to know. The first layer of hell is Limbo. This is the place where the souls of the dead go to wait for their acceptance into heaven. The second layer of hell, which Lucifer bumped down to the third to create this one, is the place where the Lustful sinners go. These are people torn from life because of love. They betrayed their reason for their sexual appetite. These are people such as Helen, Paris, and Tristan.

The next layer is for the Gluttonous. This is a layer full of dumb and garbage. These people spent their whole lives consuming food and drink. They wasted their life making garbage and that is now what they live in. Their punishment is to be ripped apart by the giant jaws of Cerberus.

Then comes the Hoarders and Wasters. The hoarders are people who kept their wealth to themselves and shared it with no one but themselves. The wasters are people who spent their money on useless and pointless things. They are stuck pushing weights and boulders for the rest of their lives.

The next sinners are located in the River Styx. These people are the wrathful. This river is the river of the Underworld, and the souls are trapped inside of the river fighting each other for eternity. At the bottom on the river, in the darkest part, are the Sullen. These are the people who shut out the sun from their lives, and now they are destined to be lost in the darkness that they so sought forever.

Then comes the City of Dis. The City of Dis is supposed to look a bit like the City of New Jerusalem up in Heaven. Dis mocks Jerusalem s goodness, and is the capital of Hell. Here are the Heretics. The walls of the city and the towers are all engulfed in flames. Beyond the gates is a path that leads you down into lower hell. Blocking the gates are rebellious angels turned ugly. They let no one pass. To be able to go through the gates you need to have divine assistance, something that these angels no longer have.

The 8th level is the violent. This level of Hell is divided into three types of violence. The first is violence against thy neighbors. They are located on the River Phlegethon. Here the river is made of blood. Then comes the people who committed violence against themselves. They are located in the Woods of Suicide. Since the people here mutilated their bodies during their life as a human they are not allowed to have bodies here. Instead, they are turned into thorn trees. Everyday harpies, birds that destroy all they touch, come to eat their leaves and branches. When they eat a leaf or a branch the tree starts to bleed, and this is the only time that these people can speak. After the birds eat them their wounds heal, and the leaves grow back so that the birds can come eat them again and again. The third section is for people who commit violence against God, art and nature. This is located on the Burning Sand, and the Burning Sand is split into three parts also. The first part is for people who committed acts of violence against God. These people are laid out on the sand and are forced to feel God s wrath by getting pelted with falling fire balls. Those against nature are forced to run in circles on the sand of fire. The third is for the people against art. This people are huddled or crouched on the burning sand.

The 9th level is where the fraudulent go. This holds the sinners of simple and compound fraud. It is shaped like an arena and has ten ditches dug into it. Above each ditch are bridges, like the spokes of a wheel. Each ditch is for the different types of sinners. They are the panderers and seducers, the flatterers, the simonamics, the fortune tellers, the grafters, the hypocrites, the thieves, the evil counselors, the sewers of discord, and the falsifiers.

The last place is the Cocytus. The Cocytus is now the 10th layer but it used to be the 9th. This is the center of the Earth, and the coldest place in Hell. This layer is reserved for the treacherous. Everything from the rivers, the blood, and the guilt drain here, and is solidified into ice. This ice encases the worst sinners of all, and even once incased Satan himself. There are four rings on this frozen lake: the Caina, the Antenora, the Ptolomean, and the Judecca. The 2nd layer, which you are currently on, is the place for Satan s favorites. We are demons who have been punished for almost a hundred years. After a while some become used to the torture and are immune to it. These souls are given the chance to torture others. If you do a good job of it and please Satan he makes you a full fledged demon. These demons, which I am, do any job for Satan that he asks. He likes for his favorites to be as comfortable as they can be down here, and that is why we have all of these luxuries.

Wow. Ciel said when he finished. That sounds really complicated. Heaven is just two parts and we all live comfortably together. Except the higher ups like God, the archangels and the Gospels, all live together in a gigantic house. We all are able to talk and see each other.

Yeah well, you re all not souls condemned to torture and damnation for the rest of eternity. Sebastian said annoyed, getting up and throwing the plates into the sink. I m going out. Stay quiet, and stay inside. If you go out it s your own funeral. With those words the demon took his leave.

Sighing, Ciel looked around for something to do. He d clean the dishes. He was partly responsible for them and he wanted to do his part if he was going to be living there. However, it didn t take long and he once more found himself bored with nothing to do. Remembering the television in the living he plopped himself on the couch and turned it on for an afternoon alone in a demon s den.

Well, there you go guys Chapter 2, and pretty long if I do say so myself. Sorry for all the descriptions if you do not like that sort of stuff but I figured if most of the stories taking place in Hell you should know the background.

Next chapter we start in Heaven and the actual plot starts to unfold a bit with appearance by two of our big players Angela/Ash, and Grell. Maybe Finny and the others might show up I haven t decided yet.

See ya next time!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, devils, angels, Heaven, Hell, God or anything related to religion. I would like to think I own myself but I'm not even sure about that….ah well Enjoy this chapter.

Authors Note: Okay so I might have lied now that I think about it. I don't think Grell will be in this chapter but hey I haven't typed it yet so we'll see. I wanted to state the prophecy in this chapter but it seems too soon, so we'll see what happens with that too. You might have to wait until the next chapter. Also I was thinking a little smut this chapter nothing big but we'll see about that too. I'm supposed to be the author I should know what's going on dammit but I don't!!!! (even with an outline this is a sad fact.)  
What I do know is that this isn't going to be a very long story maybe 3 or 4 more chapters and then the Epilogue and that's it….We'll see on that too…..

Anyway thanks once again to my beta…and I still want you to write your story URRRR….  
Enjoy!

Chapter 3  
It was a beautiful day out. The sun was high in the sky, the birds were singing. It would have been a perfect day if not for the bad news that Archangel Raphael was preparing himself to bestow upon his fellow angels.

He was called to God's office prior to the announcement, where he was told the bad news. One of their angels, Ciel, had gone missing. Now, Ciel had only been with them for three years; which was a lot less than a lot of the other angels that Raphael knew, but he has a soft spot for Ciel. He was a kind, happy soul who always saw the good in everything. He was one of those people that always looked on the Brightside of things even if he found himself lost in a pitch-black tunnel. Ciel made everyone laugh, and if he saw someone was troubled or upset he took it upon himself to help them out. Raphael came to see Ciel as a very good friend, almost like a younger brother if you would. He knew others who also felt like this about Ciel, and that's why he was dreading giving the news to everyone.

Raphael looked out into the crowd from the platform he was currently standing on. This platform was typically used for bands to perform on. When they held parties everyone would gather here to dance, eat, drink, and socialize, but today every angel that was gathered here was called to hear his announcement. An announcement that would most likely take away their merriment much like it did his. The Archangel cleared his throat into the microphone to signify to all the others that he was ready to deliver his news. When they had all quieted down he began to speak.

"Good day everyone. I'm sure that you have all had a very busy day planned ahead of you and I am very sorry for this interruption. But I am afraid that I have some bad news. A few days ago, one of our brothers, Ciel, was sent down Hell for the annual report. Sadly, he has not yet returned." He paused, waiting for the anticipated murmurs and gasps of everyone to settle, and then continued. "I spoke to Father earlier, and he told me that Ciel is still alive, but he does not know what has happened to him. He might be injured and could even be in danger as we speak. We are asked to be patient and to give Ciel a few more days to return home. Father does not sense any immediate danger. If he has not returned by then, we are going to send a search party down to Hell, and we will need some of you to volunteer. If anyone is interested in volunteering please see me or one of the other Archangels. Furthermore, if anyone has heard any information about him please tell us right away. We are all hoping that our little brother will return home safely. Thank you."

Immediately after his announcement four angels approached him.

"I would like to volunteer to be in the search party!" shouted the blond haired boy eagerly. He was a bit on the shorter side and donned pink clips in his hair.

"Yes, Meirin and I would also like to volunteer." Spoke another. This blond, was taller and his hair was cut short.

"Ho Ho Ho," came another voice from the crowd. Raphael took it to mean that he too wanted to volunteer. These four angels were always found hanging around their lost angel; so there was no question as to why they would want to help get him back as soon as possible.

"Thank you for your support." Raphael said. "When we are ready to send out the search party we will let you know."

Unbeknownst to Raphael, his announcement had also caught the attention of another angel. She was a tall, skinny woman; who wore her hair short and loosely curled to lay about her porcelain complexioned face. She also had a habit of tucking one side of her hair behind her ear. When she heard the announcement she kept a smile on her face but the fiery anger in her eyes told a completely different tale.

"Shit," she thought. "This could be problematic if this is…." She left that thought hanging "I have to go check it out." Immediately after Raphael was done speaking she left the gathering. After walking out the gates of Heaven, and she was out of sight, she began to morph. Her body turned into that of a man's. You could tell by their faces, and body structure that they were one in the same person, but she was careful to never show her other side to other's around her. Keeping her male form a secret was detrimental to her plan. Opening up his wings he began his descent to Hell.

Ash, her male name, was well known in Hell. He would visit Hell a couple of times a month and find a few big, tough, scary demons to fight. This was his way of keeping in shape and avoiding getting rusty. He couldn't be rusty for the big battle.

He headed right for Cresil's house. Cresil was a lazy demon who only stepped outside when he wanted to eat. Other than that he stayed in his house listening to the gossip and going on's of the world around him. If Ash wanted to find where Ciel was he would know. Knocking on his door he could hear the sigh of that big oaf inside as he went get up. When Cresil answered the door his eyes went wide. Ash had kicked his ass in a fight not so long ago, and left him beat up pretty badly physically and emotionally.

"Hey Cresil. Mind if I come in? I have some questions for you."

After about ten minutes of talking to Cresil, Ash left the house knowing everything he needed to know. The oaf squealed like a pig right after the door closed, telling him everything. So Sebastian had the little angel, how interesting.

Every day, for the past few days, Sebastian had gone out leaving Ciel alone. He would leave in the morning and would not return until late that night. Ciel wouldn't have minded him going out and having fun, if it weren't for the fact that it left him utterly bored. Television was fun for a few hours, but not days on end. He had just finished cleaning the house for what must have been the tenth time today and he still felt restless. He needed to stretch his legs and get some fresh air, but he was too afraid to go out alone. So he walked into Sebastian's room and took a nap on his bed.

When Sebastian came home later that night he brought home some fresh meat with him. He had come in contact with a new demon today. The new ones scared easily and were so fun to chase. This one gave him quite a good workout. After preparing and cooking the meat for the two of them, he called Ciel to the table.

Ciel entered the room with his hair a mess, his shirt rumpled, rubbing the sleep his eyes. Sebastian quickly glanced down at his plate when he caught himself staring. Angels, why did they have to look so darn cute when they woke up, unlike those filthy maggots down here?

"Thank you." Ciel mumbled sitting down.

Ciel ate his meal in silence, which Sebastian found very unusual. Normally the little brat was chewing his ear off going on and on about nonsense. Shows he had watched that day, his life back in heaven, basically anything he could think of. Sebastian thought that having a silent dinner would be nice and relaxing but after days of hearing his incessant rambling it was…strange?

"Ciel?"

"Hmmm?" Ciel looked up from his plate.

"What's" Sebastian made a face as he forced himself to finish his question. "wrong?"

"Oh…it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"If my prey is depressed before I kill him it would be no fun. I don't want to kill something that is already longing for death. They taste of despair. Not sweet and delicious like a soul should taste." Sebastian said licking his lips.

"I guess I am just house sick. I have been stuck inside these walls for days with nothing to do but watch television, clean, sleep. I long for air, to stretch my legs, to look up at the sky."

"Hmmm," Sebastian said thinking. "Okay, tomorrow I will take you out."

"Really!?!" Ciel said excited, quickly perking up.

"Yes. Tomorrow I will take you for a quick walk around Hell, but I'm afraid it cannot be for very long. I have things to do and I do not want to risk being out for a long period of time. I do not know who I will run across and though most fear me they might attack for a tasty morsel, like yourself."

"Oh thank you Sebastian!!!" Ciel cried flinging his arms around him.

Sebastian immediately pushed him off. "Keep this up and you won't be going anywhere."

"Right Sebastian. I'm sorry." But even the demons rudeness could not wipe the smile off of Ciel's face.

The next day Ciel awoke chipper making breakfast for himself and the demon. After breakfast Sebastian gave Ciel a coat to hide his wings noting that they might be able to stay out longer if he kept them hidden. They departed.

Ciel walked around happily, face to the sky. He was excited to be out, even if it was in such a desolate place like Hell. They encountered a few demons on their way, each more hideous and disgusting then the last. Some had giant gouges in their bodies, other with their eyes dangling from their sockets, some with bugs crawling from their ears, and others were just deformed beyond belief. To think that these souls were once human! Ciel let out a shiver, but even this would not ruin his walk. He was happy to be getting some exercise for once, but wished he was able to fly.

The two must have been walking for at least twenty minutes when they began to turn around. As they were walking back Ciel saw a demon advancing out of the corner of his eyes in the distance. It was a giant viper! He was so long that Ciel wasn't even sure he could see where his tail had ended. His tongue was poking out from between his pointy teeth. He was heading right towards them! Scared, Ciel grabbed Sebastian's arm, pulling himself against the demon as if he were trying to melt into him for safety. Sebastian turned to reprimand Ciel for his actions and ask him what he was doing when he saw the demon.

"Oh, that is Botis. He is able to see the past and the future. He only comes out when he has something important to say." Sebastian said frowning. "I wonder what he wants." Stopping, Sebastian waved him over. "Botis, after I bring my friend here home I will stop and see you. We shouldn't be too much longer. I am sorry for the inconvenience" he said with a bow, then straightened posture and continued on their path.

Even though the danger was gone Ciel was still shivering scared. He clung to the demon's arm the rest of the way home. Sebastian allowed this until they reached the threshold of his home, then he pushed him away harshly.

"Let go of me! Do not be such a baby! The danger was over and done with. Angels. You guys are such weaklings. I do not even know why I bother. You better taste damned good for such an incompetent foul. Flinching away and hiding at the sight of the slightest danger. Can't do anything for yourself? Do you always have to look for others to help you? You were probably coddled up there, but down here, if you want to go out again you better suck it up and not cower. Cowering feeds the demons energy and it just makes them crave you more. So unless you have a death wish, grow up!" Sebastian shouted. Feeling a bit relieved after his vent he looked at the boy.

Ciel was sniffling, and his lips were quivering. He looked like he was about to-

"WAAAHHH" Ciel cried aloud. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Sniffle. "It's not my fault that I'm weaker than them. It's not my fault that I've never seen a demon before. And of course I'm going to be afraid of someone who wants to eat me." He said as the volume of his sobbing increased.

Sebastian sighed.

"I'm sorry Ciel I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did."

"Fine I did, but can you shut up that crying is quite bothersome."

His comment only made the little angel sob louder.

"I said shut up!!!" Sebastian yelled stalking up to Ciel. "If you won't do it yourself, I'll do it for you." He said.

Grabbing his arm he slammed their lips together.

That made Ciel shut up alright. The little angel was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. He just stood there letting the older male kiss him hungrily, not moving at all. That is until he felt the demon's tongue slip in his mouth. Regaining his senses he pushed the demon away.

"How dare you ki-…" Ciel started to say angrily when he was cut short by a piercing pain that left him grasping at his face desperately. He was doubled over in pain. "IT BURNS!!!!!" He yelled, falling to the floor shaking and shivering, his body convulsing.

"Ciel?" Sebastian said worriedly. He was surprised at the different ways that Ciel's body was contorting thanks to the spasms. Kneeling next to him, Sebastian tried to steady the boy's body. After a few moments Ciel was finally still; however, his chest heaving up and down, he was panting heavily, and a whimper escaped his throat.

"Ciel what happened?" He asked once more.

"I…I don…don't know." Ciel managed to force the words out. When Ciel looked up at him Sebastian saw that burned into Ciel's left eye was the same symbol that had been marked on his own hand many years ago.

"Ciel…" Sebastian implored. Staring at the angel's eye he brought his hand up to his cheek to get a better view. He wanted to examine it more closely.

Ciel saw Sebastian's hand move towards his face and jumped up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME DEMON!!!" He screeched.

With those words said, Ciel ran into Sebastian's bedroom locking the door behind him.

Sorry no Grell or prophecy for you. Ah well next time. I actually did not see this chapter being that long with the few things that I wanted to put in this chapter, but it was.  
Next time: Sebastian gets his fortune told and the prophecy is revealed. ((Really a note of things to do for myself but a preview for you I guess:)))


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note: Okay so I really didn't like the last chapter, and complained to my beta about it a lot. Since I hated the chapter so much it took me a bit to get into writing another, and though I am not 100% into this right now if I don't force myself to write I won't do it ever....I don't know why I didn't like it so much but it seemed mediocre to me, and also it didn't progress anything really....Ah well I'll have to get over it.

Thanks once again to my beta ....

Enjoy.

___________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5

Sebastian was furious!

First of all, he was pissed off that he had once again managed to upset Ciel and secondly, Ciel had locked himself in the bedroom and refused to come out. That was over an hour ago! The bedroom was attached to the bathroom and Sebastian really had to go!!!!! Damn angel! Alright, he was going to give the angel three seconds. If he wasn't out of the room by then, he'd kick the door in. Placing himself in front of the door, he muttered." One.....two.....thr-" but before he could finish three the door slammed open hitting him square in the face. This shocked Sebastian quite a bit, but what shocked him more was that the angel didn't even stop to apologize. He just walked right past Sebastian and into the kitchen. After the initial shock wore off he ran to the bathroom and when he finished, walked into the kitchen. Ciel was sitting at the table eating quietly.

"There are left-over s in the fridge, if you want some?"

"Thanks," Sebastian muttered. He was actually talking to him?

Sebastian heated up the food then sat down across from Ciel.

"Listen, Ciel," Sebastian started. "About earlier, I'm-"

"I don't care." Ciel said cutting him off. "You have nothing to apologize for. You are allowed to kiss whomever you like. It is not a big deal. We are not, nor are we ever going to be, together so why should I care? I apologize for being so childish. You are letting me stay in your home, letting me eat your food, and are keeping me safe. I should not be so rude and for that I am sorry. I will not subject you to another childish tantrum."

"Oh..." Sebastian replied frowning. "Thank you." He supposed he was glad that Ciel had apologized because what he had said was true. He was letting him stay here and keeping him safe. Well, until he got better that is, but the part about them NEVER being together stung. Using the word never was like saying there was no chance, and Sebastian liked to have thought there was. He liked the angel as much as he hated to admit it, and although Ciel said it was alright surely the angel was still a bit mad. Ciel had kissed him back! So, the angel must like him, at least a little bit, right?

Finishing his meal, Sebastian got up and placed his dish in the sink.

"I'm going out. I will be back later tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Alright. Have fun." Ciel said over his shoulder as he made his way to the sink to do the dishes. Sparing one more glance the angel's way, Sebastian left.

******************************

Ash had been in Hell for two, maybe three days, now and he had seen nothing out of the ordinary between Ciel and Sebastian. Well, this also had to do with the fact that they never seemed to leave the house together. Sebastian was almost never home, so he didn't think that there would be anything to worry about. Just to make sure nothing fishy was going on between the two of them he would have to keep watch until Ciel was either killed, or back in Heaven. In order for this to happen without one of Ciel's friends finding him, Ash would have to make a quick stop to Heaven first.

Shifting back into his other form, Angela, entered the gates as if she had never been gone. She went straight to Raphael's room not wanting to waste more time here then she had to. Angela knocked on the door, and not a moment later, he answered. He hadn't left his room these past couple of days incase someone had any important information pertaining to the missing angel.

"Angela," Raphael said. "How are you doing today?"

I am fine," she smiled. "But I should be asking you that. You look exhausted! Have you been sleeping well? Eating?" She asked feigning worry.

"Yes, yes I am fine Angela. Thank you for your concern. Now, how can I help you today?"

"I just came to tell you that I found Ciel and he is okay."

"Really?! Where is he?"

"He is in Hell. I thought I heard a rumor of an angel falling to Hell. So, I went to go check it out. It seems that he has injured his wing and is not able to fly back. He is fine though. A demon took him in and is caring for him until he is better."

"The demon will kill him afterwards!" Raphael exclaimed in horror.

"I know that. That is why I am watching after him. I will make sure no harm comes to Ciel, and that he gets back to Heaven safely."

"I should send more people down there with you. Hell is a dangerous place, not just for Ciel but for you as well. You should have backup, and we should have more people watching the situation to make sure nothing bad happens."

"Nonsense. If you send too many angels down to Hell it will attract attention. Demons can smell angels from miles away. It is a huge feat that I have been able to stay down there so long without attracting attention."

"I guess you're right Angela."

"I just wanted to let you know that he is okay, and the party does not have to risk their lives by going to Hell. I will be returning to Hell right after our conversation, and I will hurry back as soon as I see anything important or anything that could be deemed as dangerous."

"Good idea. Please be careful Angela."

"I will Raphael, and don't worry I will bring our little brother back to us."

****************************

The next morning, Sebastian returned home with a load of shopping bags. He had a plan to get Ciel back on his good side, and to do that he needed to a lot of supplies. Most of these supplies, if not all of them, weren't able to be found in Hell. So, he had ventured to the place that he hated almost as much as Heaven, the human realm. The human realm stunk and he hated going there even if it was for a job, but this time it was absolutely necessary; because to get Ciel back on his good side, he was going to take the angel on a date.

He quickly packed all of the food he had bought into a basket along with two hot thermoses, utensils, plates and napkins. Then he placed a movie on top of the television for later on that night. When he was all set he sat down and waited for the angel to waken.

Ciel woke up around eleven o'clock. He hadn't slept well at all last night. Whenever the demon was out he couldn't sleep. He always feared that someone would break in and kill him in his sleep while the demon was not around to protect him. Throwing on his robe, the angel went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Ciel?"

"Yes, Sebastian."

"I made us a basket of food, and was hoping that maybe we could eat outside; like a picnic? I mean, we would have to stay on my property where we were sure you wouldn't be attacked and the view isn't really that nice but-"

"I'd love to!!!!" Ciel squealed, excited at the promise of going outside.

"Good. Whenever you are ready we ll go."

Ciel nodded and hurried to wash up and make himself look presentable. When he was finally done he grabbed Sebastian's hand pulling him out the door barely giving him a chance to grab the basket.

When they arrived at the best possible spot, Sebastian spread out a blanket for them to sit on. He then made himself busy removing and serving the food. The food was stored in plastic containers to keep them warm.

"Chinese," Sebastian said. "I got everything you see here from the human realm, as I do not know how to prepare their food. It s takeout." Why am I rambling so much today? Deciding not to give much fuel to that thought he removed the thermoses from the basket and poured them both a glass of hot tea. As a finishing touch, he pulled out a tiny vase, dropped some flowers into it that he had picked up on Earth.

"There's some cake for dessert." Sebastian said looking at the angel.

"Wow," Ciel said surprised. "You really went all out. Thank you Sebastian." The angel said smiling then quickly placed a kiss on the demon s cheek. "Let's eat! I'm starved!"

The two ate in silence both engrossed in the food. Neither was sure what to say to the other. After the main course was completed they each took a spot on the blanket to lie on while their food digested and they began dessert. Turning on his side, Ciel asked, "Sebastian...what did you do to deserve a life in Hell?"

Sebastian paused. That was not something he expected to be asked today, hell, ever! No one had ever asked him that before. In Hell, no one wants to bring up the pain from their pasts, or their old memories. Therefore, no one shares anything unless they feel inclined to.

"I...killed my family."

Ciel gasped. "Why?

"I had a sister. She was twelve and I, fifteen. We were both very young but at that time I was considered an adult. My father had sent me away to another town to work for a wealthy man. The pay was too good to pass up, and we were poor. My mother had died a few years before, so we needed all of the money that we could get. I would visit home once or twice a month to check up and them, and to bring them my paycheck. Apparently, my father had been abusing and raping my sister since she was ten, but since I was never home; I did not know."

"One day I came home to find my father had his pants around his ankles and my sister on the floor. I could already smell the booze from the doorway and knew that if I wanted to stop him I would be able to take him easily in his drunken state. Grabbing his shoulder, I threw him down to the floor and told my sister to leave. I didn't want her to see what would happen next. I picked up a brander that we used for the horses and hit him with it again and again and again. By the time my anger subsided his body was so mutilated that there was no way that I could pass his murder off as an accident.

So I decided to dispose of the body before anyone found out. I lit a bundle of straw on fire and the house went up in flames. Our house was wood; then again I suppose most of them were back then. The fire spread so quickly that by the time it was put out, our house and three houses around it were burnt to ash. The people inside of those houses also died."

Sebastian closed his eyes in remembrance then continued. "Apparently my sister hung around to make sure I was okay and she was caught in the fire. She didn't die immediately, but she was burned pretty badly. Her face was scared and so was half of her body. But no matter what she never blamed me for what happened. Instead, she saw me as some kind of savior for killing our father and freeing her from his grasp. I had to work even longer hours after that to pay for my sister, and I. When she got a bit older, she began to realize that no one was ever going to marry her because of the way she looked. She became a recluse and I was the only one she ever talked to. I had gone away one week, for work, and when I came back I found her dead. She had killed herself. I was the reason for her death. I killed her and all of those innocent people in the fire. I deserved everything that I got for killing her."

"Sebastian," Ciel whispered pain in his eyes, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I am so sorry. That's horrible."

"Yeah, well that's life," he replied forcing a smile on to his face. "Now eat up. I bought some delicious cake and I do not want it to go to waste."

"Uh...yeah sure," Ciel replied.

They continued their meal and ate dessert. The two had spent hours outside completely losing track of time, all the while Ciel trying to cheer Sebastian up with funny stories. It seemed to be working and by the time the sky was beginning to get dark, the air chilly, Ciel had nothing left to talk about.

"Thank you for today Sebastian. It was wonderful. It felt so good to be out of the house, and it took my mind off of everything. I completely forgot where I was for a moment."

"You re welcome," the demon smiled in kind. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Taking a flower from the vase, he placed it behind Ciel's ear. "Don't you just look adorable angel?" Sebastian commented as he ran his hand down Ciel s cheek gently. When he didn't feel the angel flinch or move away, he took it as a blessing and kissed him softly.

Ciel kissed him back with no hesitation. His arms wrapped directly around Sebastian's neck. The angel let himself be pushed back on the blanket, moaning when Sebastian fell on top of him. The two kissed slowly as their tongues danced and mingled together. A spark of need beginning to burn. When Sebastian felt himself growing hard he pulled away. He did not want to scare the angel off again. Looking down in to Ciel's eyes he spoke, "I rented a movie for us. Would you like to watch it?"

Ciel nodded and let the demon help him to his feet. Sebastian gathered up all of the items he had brought for their date and held the angel's hand as they headed inside. He set everything down on the table to clean up later. The two then sat down on the couch. "I rented a movie just for you, seeing as you like the emotional ones." He said putting in Suzanne s Diary for Nicholas.

By the time the movie was over Sebastian had his arm draped over Ciel to comfort the little angel who was fruitlessly trying to stop crying. Ciel rubbed head against Sebastian's shoulder and sniffled.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Sebastian whispered. Unable to stop those words from coming out.

"S-Sebastian I couldn't! It's inappropriate."

"I didn't mean it like that Ciel. I meant, let me hold you while you fall to sleep and keep you safe."

Considering it for a moment Ciel finally nodded. "I'd like that."

Sebastian smiled and led them both to his bedroom. After they had gotten ready for bed, they crawled under the covers. Sebastian pulled Ciel close and wrapped both arms around his waist. Ciel nuzzled his head into his chest, eyes closed, already half asleep. "Good night Sebastian."

"Good night angel," the demon replied, and this time when he said angel it was void of all sarcasm. He really meant it Ciel was an angel. His angel. Holding Ciel as close to him as he possibly could they both drifted off to sleep.

**********************

Ash was seething. He was so angry that if it was possible for a person to radiate flames he would be doing just that! He had just witnessed the demon locking lips with the Ciel. And the angel kissed him back! What a little whore! He had known that sometime in the future surely that can t be happening already?

Spreading his wings, Ash flew back up to Heaven in hopes that he was wrong. When he arrived just before the entrance he once again he transformed back in to a girl. Ignoring all of the other angels she strode angrily to the Hall of records.

The hall of records was a big building where they kept records on all of the angels. Here you could also find the history of Heaven and Earth. Angela headed directly to the back where all of the older records were kept. Here, she picked up an old book. It was a worn brown leather bound book. It smelt of dust and was covered in it. This book was consisted of all the warnings, and prophecies through out time. It spoke of the meteor that killed the dinosaurs, warnings of apocalypses, and the tragedies that had occurred on Earth over the years, such as floods.

Angela flipped to the portion of the book regarding the warnings of things yet to come. Skimming threw it she found the one that she was searching for, and began to read.

The silent peace treaty between God and Lucifer will eventually come to an end.  
An angel from Heaven, with help from a demon from Hell shall open the doors between these two worlds. Once these doors are open demons will be able to leave Hell freely and the world will be thrown into chaos. A war will start and the fighting between these two worlds will eventually befall the Earth. It will be a war unlike that of any other. One the world has never seen. Heaven will eventually be over run by demons as well as the Earth. Humans and Pure Souls alike will have nowhere to go and perish. The world will end as we know it and a new world born of evil and torture will take it s place.

But like any other prophecy, there is a way to stop it. An angel, the most pure and innocent and a demon, one who is not meant to be in Hell, will meet before this war is set in motion. They will fall in love and out of their love a baby will be born. This child will be a mix of good and evil. Heaven and Hell will see that they can coexist and form a world together. This child will end all feuds and that the two worlds can interact peacefully together. If this child is not born then the two worlds will not see what is possible and the end of everything that we hold true will come to pass. This child will be the one to stop the world from ending, and will bring a new life and sense of peace to everyone in it.

The purest angel and a demon that wasn t meant to be in Hell? Shit! Angela grumbled. Slamming the book shut, she threw it across the room.

This had to be stopped now.

_______________________________________________________________________

Authors Ramblings 2: So there you go the prophecy yupperz I m going to make poor innocent angel Ciel preggerz. How fun. This story shouldn t be much longer now that everything is set into motion. The next chapter will be short just to get two things done that I need to do, and then after that it should be one maybe two more chapters and then a prologue.

And Ryo, I figured out how to fit Pluto into my story so I m sure that ll make you happy J I did it just for you so you better respect man lol and I m still waiting for my tea, cake, book, and sexy male stripper. You re slacking on our friendship haha j/k but not rele a nice stripper would be nice.

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!


End file.
